


with the song of angels (this night can shine)

by taelights



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angels, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Winter, but it turned into more of a winter one with only a few mentions of christmas oops, i'm an atheist so don't fact check anything i write about angels, mentioned/side changki, mentioned/side showho, this was supposed to be a Christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelights/pseuds/taelights
Summary: God assured the angels of his plan. Jooheon was to help someone cold and heartbroken find love again so they could accomplish the life they were meant to have rather than being swayed off track due to losing their soulmate to another man. He was to bring joy to this person's life as he worked to find them their new soulmate, not be the subject of love himself.The angels once again trusted God's judgment because after all, God makes no mistakes.---Or, the Monsta X fic in which God makes a mistake which results in a Christmas angel and a human falling in love.





	with the song of angels (this night can shine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happycakeycake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycakeycake/gifts).



> I would like to start by saying Merry Christmas to happycakeycake!! Thank you for always being here for me and being such a great close friend! You honestly mean so much to me so for Christmas this year I wanted to make something meaningful for you… I hope you at least somewhat enjoy it?? Anyway, enough with my sappy gay feelings for now, there are enough of those in the letter you’ll be getting from me… I just I hope you have a great Christmas and an amazing New Year!!

An angel is something that is created, never born. After all, to be born would require partaking in one of the greatest sins of all. Creating something not pure nor worthy of a heavenly task. 

Instead, they are created by God himself. This way, seeing as God makes no mistakes, a perfect being is always assured. One made to achieve a sole purpose before the end of their lives. 

Some are created for greatness, such as becoming a warrior or messenger of God. An honour that appears every few hundred years to only the worthiest angels. 

Others are constructed for tasks that are just as important, however, seen as slightly less glorious. These tasks often include being a servant of the Lord himself, performing common miracles, or saving the lives of those who have yet to be called back to the kingdom of heaven or sent as punishment to an eternity in hell. 

However, no matter what they are created for, they are always perfect. Fashioned from just the right amount of dust, grace, purity, and light needed to make them the right one for their given task. 

When Jooheon was created and given a purpose, however, it was the first-time angels questioned the judgment of God. After all, how could an angel be created for romantic love? A forbidden concept within the kingdom of heaven as it was said to always lead to the deadly sin, luxuria and fornicatio. 

God assured them of his plan, however. Jooheon was to help someone cold and heartbroken find love again so they could accomplish the life they were meant to have rather than being swayed off track due to losing their soulmate to another man. He was to bring joy to this person's life as he worked to find them their new soulmate, not be the subject of love himself. 

The angels once again trusted God's judgment because after all, God makes no mistakes. 

\---

Jooheon had spent the last few months since his creation getting ready for his time on earth, and finally he was here. After absorbing every ounce of information he could from the servants assigned to him, Jooheon felt ready at last for his time on earth. 

The angels, Soonyoung and Sunmi, had provided him with an endless supply of their own knowledge from their time on earth before becoming servants, as well as magazines (among them Time, National Geographic, and Cosmopolitan) to help Jooheon learn about earth and its customs.

Now, with a head full of knowledge and a suitcase full of clothing (courtesy of Sunmi based on looks Jooheon found interesting in her collection of countless human fashion magazines), he found himself in the dimly lit hallway of the apartment building Lee Minhyuk lived in.

(Jooheon had been told by his informant, an angel by the name of Hakyeon, that a few months after Minhyuk’s previous boyfriend moved out he made a post looking for a new roommate to help him pay the bills. Soonyoung, posing as Jooheon, had contacted Minhyuk with an interest in the apartment. After a few weeks of chatting the two of them worked out an agreement for Jooheon to move in on the first of November.)

Knocking softly on the faded green door of apartment 514, Jooheon waited a few seconds before hearing the click of a lock followed by the door being cracked open a bit to reveal a beautiful black-haired man around the same height as Jooheon himself. 

“Hello, are you Lee Minhyuk? I’m Lee Jooheon. It’s nice to meet you,” Jooheon offered his hand as he perfectly said the greeting Soonyoung had forced him to practice hundreds of times. 

“Nice to meet you also,” Minhyuk replied, briefly shaking Jooheon’s outstretched hand. “Come inside so I can show you around,” he added moving aside so Jooheon and his suitcase could make it safely inside the apartment. 

“As you know from when we were emailing the apartment is rather simple but hopefully it’s okay for the next few months while you’re staying in the city,” Minhyuk explained causing Jooheon to remember Soonyoung mentioning the place consisted only of two bedrooms, a bathroom, living area, and kitchen. 

“It’s perfect,” Jooheon answered honestly, which it was. When Jooheon was staying in heaven he never had a place to call home, so while most might think the apartment was too small and cramped Jooheon thought it was impeccable as he looked around what he assumed was the living area and kitchen. 

“Which room is mine?” Jooheon finally asked glancing towards the three doors leading off the main area. 

“This one,” Minhyuk replied opening the closest door to the kitchen. Inside was a small room consisting of no more than a bed, desk, and closet. However, it was more than Jooheon ever had since his creation, therefore, he was incredibly pleased seeing it. “If you want to get unpacked, you can. I was about to make dinner for the two of us, so I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

\---

Jooheon had been staying with Minhyuk for the last few weeks and while the two hadn’t fully gotten to know one another, Minhyuk enjoyed having his new roommate as company.

The white-haired boy had an endearing personality and an undeniably adorable appearance. However, a part of Minhyuk tried to ignore these qualities about the younger. In another life, Jooheon was someone Minhyuk could see falling in love with. But after Hyungwon left him and broke his heart three months ago, Minhyuk wasn’t sure he could. 

Instead, he had to keep his distance by being friendly but not getting too attached to his new roommate. Which some days this proved to be a hard task, however, when it did he reminded himself of Hyungwon leaving him for Gunhee. If Jooheon and him dated, one-day Jooheon would leave him as well. There would always be another Gunhee for the person he falls for to run away with. 

“Minhyuk. The clouds are falling out of the sky,” the horrified voice of Jooheon reached Minhyuk’s ears one morning pulling him out of these thoughts. “Oh my gosh. The clouds are covering the ground also.”

Raising an eyebrow at the evident concern in Jooheon’s voice Minhyuk walked over to find Jooheon looking out the window of their living area at the snow slowly falling from the sky.

“You act like you don’t know what snow is,” Minhyuk chuckled. 

“Snow? Oh… of course. I’ve just never seen snow before,” Jooheon replied in a non-convincing tone which let Minhyuk know he definitely did not know what snow was. Which was impossible, even people who grew up in places it didn’t snow had an idea of what it was. 

While this was a bit of a suspicious fact Minhyuk’s doubts were pushed momentarily out of his mind as he looked at the inquisitive curiosity in Jooheon’s eye as he looked out the window. 

“Do you want to go outside with me?” Minhyuk suddenly asked. 

“Is it safe?”

“Of course. It’s just cold. You can borrow one of my scarves and jackets if you need to.”

 

Minhyuk honestly grew to hate going out in the snow. However, here he was willingly walking through central park with his roommate (the both of them wearing matching jackets, scarves, and gloves to keep them warm). 

It had been cute watching the younger tentatively step outside before realizing that the snow would not harm either of them. The fright was quickly replaced with a childlike wonderment as he ran around the park. Almost, if not more, excited than the kids already playing in the snow. 

As they were walking through the park, and Minhyuk was just contemplating showing Jooheon how to make a snow angel, he suddenly heard Jooheon scream in shock. Before Minhyuk had a chance to address the other’s sudden outburst a snowball hit him directly in the forehead answering the unspoken question he had.

“What was that?” Jooheon asked in an alarmed tone as Minhyuk pulled him behind a tree.

“A snowball,” Minhyuk replied bending down to start forming one with his own hands. 

“They are messing with the wrong person. Don’t they know I was the snowball fight champion growing up?” he mused glaring around the tree currently protecting them from the pesky teens targeting them. It was a small group of five other people which Minhyuk could easily take alone. But with Jooheon as back up, it would be almost too easy. 

“Here throw this at them,” Minhyuk encouraged, handing Jooheon one of the snowballs he had quickly made. 

“I’ve never been in a snowball fight before. Not even a fight. Is it to the death or is there some type of point system?” 

“Just shut up and throw it at them.” 

After almost half an hour of chucking snowballs at each other, one of the teens took their scarf off and waved it in surrender. Victory, Minhyuk thought. Even as a twenty-four-year-old he was still undefeated. Turning to Jooheon to celebrate their victory Minhyuk stopped in his tracks. 

“Oh god, you look freezing. Let’s go home and warm up,” Minhyuk said seeing Jooheon’s face that was now bright red from the cold. 

Taking Jooheon’s hand in his own they headed home and as they walked side by side Minhyuk knew keeping his distance was truly going to be a harder task than he originally imagined. Maybe he should just stop trying.

\---

Hiding one's wings can often be a painful task if hidden for too long. Like any limb, wings are no stranger to cramping up or even “falling asleep” as humans so intelligently call the feeling that stems from a lack of circulation. 

However, as part of Jooheon’s mission, he knew keeping his true species a secret was essential. The angels who prepared him for his time on earth made that much clear. After all, they spent numerous hours warning him about the dangers of any human having knowledge of the divine, especially one involved in their own life. Due to heeding every warning, the only time Jooheon was able to offer his wings a bit of relief from the dull pain that often plagued them was when Minhyuk was out of their shared apartment.

Originally, when the servants who prepared Jooheon for his time on earth had warned him about showing his wings, he wondered what the point of him being created with them was. After all, if he would be living on earth forced to hide them every day of his life it made more sense to not be created with them at all. However, Soonyoung had quickly assured him that he might need the wings someday once his mission was over if he decided to return to heaven like he had. But even if Jooheon decided to stay on earth the wings were still a symbol of his divinity and the fact that he was a property of God. As long as he was an angel they needed to stay on his back.

After that conversation, Jooheon never again expressed out loud his desire to get rid of them. Although on days like today when the pain of hiding his wings became almost unbearable, he often wished to remove them. That's why as soon as Minhyuk announced he was spending the evening with a group of friends Jooheon practically sighed in relief.

Only a few minutes after Minhyuk had left Jooheon plopped himself down on the living room couch and let his feathered wings spring free. The feeling that humans often described as “pins-and-needles” appeared as Jooheon spread his wings out across the length of the couch. However, that feeling quickly subsided into a pain-free bliss. 

Turning on what Sunmi had originally taught him was a television, Jooheon selected Netflix (something recently introduced to him by Minhyuk one night they spent cuddled under a pile of blankets to stay warm due to a snowstorm plaguing the city). 

Picking out the show Stranger Things from Minhyuk’s list, Jooheon laid back and tried to relax in the way most humans did. He could see the appeal of watching television however it wasn’t nearly as interesting as watching humans in real life. However, countless times Jooheon was told staring at humans he saw in person was rude, so he would have to settle on television shows for now. Besides, even if Jooheon had chosen to go to the park to “people watch” instead, he wouldn’t be able to offer his wings the relief he now felt. 

 

Two episodes into the show Jooheon was making a mental note to himself to ask Hakyeon next time he saw him if this was an accurate portrayal of Earth in the 1980s (after all that’s when the angel had served his time on this planet). However, before he could finish his metal note and click the next episode, Jooheon saw the apartment door swing open.

“Jooheon, I’m home early. We should watch a movie together,” Minhyuk yelled into the apartment as he closed the door behind him, “Kihyun made us go home because it started snowing and he thinks we might catch colds if we sta–” The sentence Minhyuk had been saying was left unfinished as he spotted Jooheon on the couch. Or, more specifically spotted the pair of pure white wings curled around the younger boy’s body. 

Minhyuk stood almost comically by the closed door, his mouth agape and eyes wide staring at the feathers blanketed around Jooheon’s body. However, Jooheon wasn’t in much better condition sitting unmoving as he stared back at his black-haired roommate. 

“Are those real?” Minhyuk asked tentatively, breaking the silence that currently engulfed the room. “They look too lifelike to be a costume, but I mean if this is part your Comic-Con cosplay this year I’m impressed.”

Seeing no point in lying Jooheon nodded preparing himself for what might come next, he knew a human finding out about the divine would probably result in a lot of questions after all knowing angels, heaven, and God existed was life-changing for any individual (even if they were religious, a confirmation of what they believed indeed existing was enough to transform anyone’s life). 

“So… You’re an angel? Well, that makes sense,” Minhyuk said thoughtfully sitting down on the couch next to Jooheon seemingly now unbothered by the presence of his wings.

“It makes sense?” Jooheon sputtered.

“I mean you didn’t know what snow was? You’re obviously not human so that leaves alien, demon, or angel. But Changkyun told me years ago that aliens aren’t real.”

“Changkyun?” Jooheon questioned a hint of bewilderment in his voice. He heard the name mentioned several times by Minhyuk seeing as this mysterious Changkyun was in a relatively serious relationship with Minhyuk’s best friend Kihyun. But why he would have any knowledge of what did or did not exist in their universe was beyond the angel’s knowledge. After all, according to Soonyoung humans did not know for sure what did or did not exist. Many had wild theories but no tangible proof for the existence of anything beyond their physical realm. 

“Changkyun’s a demon. When I first met him, I asked all about demons, aliens, angels, vampires, werewolves, heaven, hell, mars – unfortunately only demons, angels, heaven, hell, and mars are real things,” Minhyuk explained with a pout. 

“I should introduce you to Changkyun! You both would probably be happy to meet someone like each other,” Minhyuk exclaimed. 

“Sure, I’d like that,” Jooheon choose to just agree rather than pointing out that demons and angels were nothing alike. 

(The rest of the night was spent much like the previous few nights, cuddled under a pile of blankets with hot coco in hand as they watched cheesy Christmas movies Minhyuk picked out. However, this time Jooheon was free to have his wings warmly wrapped around the both of them.)

\---

After, a little more than a month of knowing Jooheon and having an unspoken thing between them, Minhyuk finally decided to change that. One night while cuddling on the couch (a now daily occurrence in their lives) Minhyuk asked Jooheon officially on a date. 

Jooheon had been hesitant at first to agree. After all, his official mission was to find Minhyuk a soulmate not date him. However, another part of Jooheon thought that maybe he was the soulmate he was supposed to find Minhyuk which caused him to inevitably agree. 

“Jooheon, are you ready?” Minhyuk called through Jooheon’s door at exactly seven in the evening. 

“Give me a moment,” Jooheon called pulling his black coat over his soft white turtleneck. 

Upon Jooheon opening the door Minhyuk’s breath hitched as he took in the angel’s appearance. 

“You look beautiful, Honey,” Minhyuk said with an affectionate smile as he wrapped the younger in a tight hug. “Come on, let’s go so we aren’t late.”

Walking a few blocks hand in hand, they reached their destination. 

“You can’t be serious,” Jooheon pouted looking at the ice skating rink before him and the pair of skates Minhyuk was offering him. In most of the romantic Christmas movies, Minhyuk had forced him to watch there was always an ice skating scene. While they seemed cute in theory, in practice they would probably result in a broken leg or wing. 

“It will be fun. Please for me,” Minhyuk matched the pout on Jooheon’s face.

“I don’t know how to skate,” Jooheon was now whining looking at the rink behind Minhyuk.

“Please, I’ll teach you and make sure you don’t fall.”

“Fine but if I fall this is our last date as well as our first,” Jooheon agreed, taking the skates from Minhyuk’s hands. 

Once on the ice whatever false confidence Jooheon had gained slowly faded away as he clung to the railing on the side of the rink as people skated by him with ease. 

“I’m going to fall and die.”

“Who knew an angel could be so dramatic.”

“I’m not being dramatic I’m going to break everything, and it will be your fault.”

“Take my hand and take it slow I promise you won’t fall,” Minhyuk replied offering Jooheon both his hands. 

“Just go slowly and follow me. It will be okay, just don’t think about it,” Minhyuk spoke softly as he started skating backwards and guiding Jooheon along the ice. 

At first, they started off at a steady pace, however, soon Jooheon lost any traction he had as he fell backward onto the ice pulling Minhyuk down on top of him. 

“You promised I wouldn’t fall,” Jooheon whined now sandwiched between the ice and Minhyuk.

“Well, I didn’t know you would be that clumsy. Aren’t angels supposed to be graceful?”

“No. Can we just go home? I’m cold and my feet hurt,” Jooheon complained. 

“We’re having so much fun though and I have more non-ice skating ideas planned for tonight.”

“Fine. Give me one reason to not teleport home leaving you here.”

“Maybe this will change your mind?” Minhyuk asked before placing his lips softly on Jooheon’s. The kiss wasn’t rushed. Instead, it was a slow intoxicating as Minhyuk quickly took control of the kiss before pulling away, leaving Jooheon breathless. 

“Even I know that was cheesy, but I’ll stay as long as we can get off this ice,” Jooheon replied.

Moving to help Jooheon up, Minhyuk guided both of them off the ice so they could stop by the bakery on their way home like he originally planned.

\---

Taking someone’s virginity is a serious step in any relationship, something that holds weight no matter what either person’s view on virginity is. It’s something Minhyuk never knew during his relationship with Hyungwon if he should feel proud of or ashamed of. 

However, taking an angel’s virginity felt almost illegal. Even though they had been together for almost a month it felt wrong, but it also gave Minhyuk a rush to see something once so pure, naked and willing below him – wings spread out across matching pure white sheets. 

“Please, I need more. Please. Deeper,” Jooheon pleaded against Minhyuk’s lips.

Giving a particularly harder thrust into the body below him he felt Jooheon moan out against his mouth. Taking the opportunity, he slipped his tongue into the angel’s mouth deepening the kiss.

“I love you so much,” Minhyuk groaned as he forced himself to pull away from the intense kiss.

“I love you too,” Jooheon panted out between every thrust of Minhyuk’s hips. “Minhyuk. I’m close. Please.”

“Come for me baby,” Minhyuk breathed keeping a steady pace as he reached between them to slowly stroke Jooheon.

Soon, at a particularly loud moan, Minhyuk felt Jooheon clench down around him and a sticky warmth spill onto both their stomachs. 

Moaning Jooheon's name Minhyuk reached his release letting himself filled the angel beneath him. Stilling his thrusts, Minhyuk pulled out of Jooheon and collapsed on the bed next to him.

“Are you okay, angel?” Minhyuk questioned cuddling Jooheon closer to him. The sleepy boy merely nodded already drifting off to sleep. 

“You did so well tonight. I love you,” Minhyuk whispered as he closed his eyes willing himself to drift off also. 

\---

“I promise they will all love you. They’ve been wanting to meet you for a while,” Minhyuk assured Jooheon who was nervously playing with the sleeve of his jacket in the passenger’s seat of Minhyuk’s car.

“I’m not nervous about meeting your friends. I’m nervous about your driving,” Jooheon joked trying to lighten his own mood.

“Jooheon, I’m following every rule of the road right now.”

“You speed up for that last yellow light.”

“Well, it wasn’t red.”

“It turned red half-way through.” 

“We both know my driving isn’t the issue. You’ve been in the car plenty of times with me by now.”

“Fine, I am nervous to meet all of them,” Jooheon admitted.

“They will love you. I’ve told them so much about you the last few months that they’ve been begging to finally meet you,” Minhyuk assured his boyfriend.

“But-” Jooheon began before being abruptly cut off by Minhyuk.

“Don’t you dare are say anything about you being an angel. Changkyun is a demon and we all accept him and the fact that Kihyun is dating him. We both know a demon is more offensive than an angel so if they accept him they aren’t going to care what you are,” Minhyuk explained as he pulled his car into the Son family’s driveway. 

Knocking on the front door the couple stood in silence (Jooheon holding a bag of Christmas presents and Minhyuk holding a dish he made). A minute later the door of the house was swung open and a dark-haired muscular man greeted them with a smile on his face.

“Hyunwoo hyung, Merry Christmas!” Minhyuk exclaimed. “This is my boyfriend, Jooheon,” he added introducing the angel next to him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jooheon. Merry Christmas,” Hyunwoo said with a small smile. “Come in. Hoseok and Kihyun are in the kitchen cooking and Changkyun and I are going to be in the living room,” the older man spoke as they all walked down the entrance way.

Following after Hyunwoo, Jooheon suddenly felt Minhyuk pulling him into one of the rooms which appeared to be the kitchen. 

“Hoseok, Kihyun. I brought food,” Minhyuk said in greeting setting the plate down on the counter.

“What is that?” a man with grey hair and one of the ugliest Christmas sweaters Jooheon had ever laid eyes on asked looking at Minhyuk uncertainly, as he set down his wine glass on the marble countertop.

“Sweet potato casserole,” Minhyuk replied, proud of himself for not bringing store-bought food this year.

“Since when did you turn into a middle-aged white lady?” the same man from before scoffed. 

“Right when you apparently turned into a wine mom,” Minhyuk snapped back playfully. “Jooheon, this is my best friend, Yoo Kihyun,” he added introducing the grey-haired man.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you,” Kihyun said with a friendly smile.

“And this is Hyunwoo hyung’s husband, Son Hoseok,” Minhyuk gestured towards the red-haired man cooking. 

“Merry Christmas, it’s nice to also meet you,” Hoseok gave a small wave from where he was working. 

“I heard that Minhyuk brought food?” a new voice entered the room.

Turning around Jooheon saw a blonde hair boy shorter than himself enter the room. Warning bells began going off in the angel’s head. The words “demon”, “enemy of god”, “son of Lilith”, and “Lilin-demon” all starting to go off in Jooheon’s head. 

However, sitting on Kihyun’s lap in a matching oversized Christmas sweater (the same design of three penguins skating across a pond imprinted across it) Changkyun looked far from a threat. 

“Minhyuk brought a sweet potato casserole,” Kihyun replied pulling Changkyun further onto his lap.

“Minhyuk hyung, I thought you were Korean, not a –”

“If the next words out of your mouth are any combination of the words ‘middle-aged white lady’ the casserole is going in your face,” Minhyuk threatened the demon.

Promptly dropping the subject, Changkyun’s attention drifted over to Jooheon. “So, this is your angel that you’ve been telling us about,” he said eyeing Minhyuk’s boyfriend. “You did well for once, hyung. It’s great to meet you, Jooheon.”

(The rest of the night went by in a blur. However, Jooheon knew after the evening spent at the Son Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s house that for his first Christmas he got four new best friends.)

\--- 

Minhyuk lay in bed sleepily tracing over the scars on Jooheon’s back where his wings had once proudly stemmed from. It had been over three years since Jooheon came into Minhyuk’s life and during that time the angel had become increasingly more human. However, due to becoming so heavily involved in the human world and losing every ounce of his purity, Jooheon had been forced to pay a great price in the form of his feathers slowly falling out. 

The symbol Jooheon once told Minhyuk stood for being a property of God slowly vanished over the years. Now the only sign of Jooheon’s true species was a dimming aura invisible to the human eye (the only reason Minhyuk knew it still existed was a conversation he had with Changkyun a few weeks ago) and the two scars running down his shoulder blades. 

Some days Minhyuk wondered if he should feel guilty for being the reason his angel lost its wings. However, on days like today with his bare limbs wrapped tightly around Jooheon’s equally naked frame he gladly reminded himself that neither of them regretted the decisions that lead to this point in their lives.

Minhyuk knew after several late-night confessions early in their relationship to more serious conversations later, that they both wanted this forever and any consequences thrown their way would never change that. After all, Jooheon (and admittedly Minhyuk) wanted desperately what Changkyun and Kihyun had; a forever bond symbolized through their recent marriage. As well as what Hoseok and Hyunwoo had; a loving family with adorable children. However, Jooheon only saw this as a possibility with Minhyuk who he now believed was his human soulmate.

Three and a half years ago, after Hyungwon had left him, Minhyuk never thought what either of them now desired would be a possibility. After all, finding a perfect other half, getting married, and starting a family had seemed impossible with Hyungwon not in the picture. However, Jooheon had come along and proved him wrong. The love they shared as well as the ring that Minhyuk had wrapped delicately in a tiny blue box before placing underneath their Christmas tree proved to his past-self that his belief that everything he wanted would be impossible without Hyungwon, was wrong. 

Lost deep in thought about his plans for the day (images flashing through his mind as he imagined the perfect breakfast he had planned for the two of them, the look on Jooheon’s face at seeing all his presents – specifically the sparkly diamond ring Minhyuk had bought, and the Christmas dinner at Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s house as they announced their engagement to their four closest friends) Minhyuk hardly notice Jooheon had woken up until the angel rolled over to face him. A bright smile suddenly spread across Minhyuk’s face before kissing Jooheon softly on his soft round cheeks. 

“Merry Christmas, my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought of this!! Any compliments or criticisms are very helpful seeing as this is my first time posting a fic on here by myself. 
> 
> If you want, hit me up on [tumblr!](http://taelights.tumblr.com/)
> 
> btw the title is taken from NCT Dream’s song [Joy!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMMl0DopcdM)!!


End file.
